


Banana Farm Foreplay

by acceber (orphan_account)



Category: Jongtae, SHINee
Genre: Bananas, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acceber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Taemin is the maknae of SHINee. Young, handsome, innocent. But how innocent? What does he think about in the privacy of his own mind? What does he dream about? The answers are simple. He is hardly innocent. Like any male of his age, his thoughts revolve primarily around sex. And as for his dreams…. Well…. Lee Taemin is the maknae of SHINee. Young, handsome and not as innocent as everyone seems to think. And every night as the lights in the SHINee dorm turn off, he rests his head and begins to dream- sweet dreams about Banana Farm Foreplay and his one desire…. Kim Jonghyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Farm Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> ** EXPLICIT SEX SCENE **

Taemin’s POV

“Jjong? Jonghyun, where are you?” My voice was strained.

Thick tree trunks blocked my path. How was I going to find Jonghyun in this relentless forest of banana-ridden towers? I felt something THWACK my back. I turned around to see the culprit (a banana) lying at my feet.

“Babo”. Jonghyun stepped out of the shadows.

“Where were you?!”

I threw his banana back at him (missing, of course) and turned around, intent on getting out of this maze of yellow fruit.

“Don’t go.”

Jonghyun’s voice was soft and pleading. I felt his hand around my wrist, anchoring me, not letting go.

“Come with me, Tae.”

He ran his fingers down the length of my arm and began stepping backwards towards a gap in the trees.

“Come with me,” he whispered again, his eyes never leaving mine.

I followed him through the trees. We came to a small clearing in the foliage.

“Jjong?” I looked at my hyung, confused.

He brought my hands to his lips and kissed it.

“Tae….”

His whispered voice triggered action between my legs, causing my pants to tighten slightly. My god, was this really happening? The man of my dreams was coming on to me! And what was I doing? I was standing here, fully clothed, my mouth wide open in disbelief. Luckily, Jonghyun seemed to have telepathic tendencies. Soon enough, all of our clothes lay forgotten somewhere out of view. I was so happy. After seeing Jonghyun naked once, I never wanted clothes anywhere near his god-like body again. I stood in awe, tracing his chest and stomach lightly. His muscles flexed under my fingers as he chuckled.

“Tae, that tickles.”

He grasped my finger and pushed his mouth onto mine. His tongue swirled around mine as his hands entwined themselves in my hair. He pushed me against the rough bark of a tree. I hardly noticed the scratching on my back, preoccupied with my hands clawing at his chest, the clash of our tongues and the movement of his legs between mine.

“Oh, Jjong….” I moaned as his lips left mine, biting a trail down my neck to my chest.

His leg kept rubbing my rapidly hardening member. He twirled me away from the tree, lowering me slowly to the ground instead. He lay on top of me, the movement of his leg on my cock never interrupted. I moaned again as I felt his lips on my nipples. He was rubbing one with his hand, the other with his tongue. The sensations originating between my legs and on my chest rendered me unable to do anything other than lay on the ground and moan the name of the man on top of me. I could feel precum leaking out of the top of my rigid cock. I looked down to see the veins pulsing on my shaft.

“Oh Jjong.”

I groaned as his lips left my chest. He planted a soft kiss on my lips before taking a leaf and beginning to trace my stomach with it. I sucked a breath in through my teeth as I felt his small, warm, wet mouth encompass the head of my dick. He licked it lightly, teasing, then took it out of his mouth. He blew on the sensitive tip so softly. It drove me wild. I felt it tingle. I could hardly focus as I kept screaming his name.

“Oh, Jjong! Please!”

I bucked my hips in an attempt to get my dick back in his mouth. He merely kissed it before flipping me over. He spread my ass cheeks and began licking my hole. His heavenly tongue explored, waves of sheer pleasure rushing over me. I had never felt satisfaction like this before. And it wasn’t over. Jjong grabbed a nearby banana and shoved it in my hole, unprepared. I screamed out, but in pleasure. The pain was masked as the tip of the banana continually hit that one spot.

Somehow I found myself lying on my back again, Jonghyun still pumping the fruit harder and harder in my tight hole. I almost blacked out when he lowered his head between my legs, licking my cock from base to tip. He cradled and caressed my balls as he sucked my dick. Up and down, I felt my long cock hitting the back of his throat over and over. My ass clenched around the banana as my balls tightened. My cock exploded, spewing cum into Jonghyun’s mouth which was still firmly clamped around it.

“OH MY GOD! Jjong! Jjong, Jjong, Jjong, Jjong!”

“Taemin!”

*

“Jjong! Jjong, Jjong, Jjong, Jjong!”

“Taemin!”

I felt hands shaking me as I snapped back to reality, ripped from my perfect fantasy. I looked up to see Jjong’s face creased with worry.

“Are you okay? “ He asked me.

Tears flowed from my eyes as I thought back to a few seconds ago in my dream where he had been holding me for a different reason. I looked around at the other three lumps of bodies, blessing my lucky stars that Jonghyun was the only light sleeper.

“Bad dream?” He asked as he wiped the tears cascading down my face.

No, the most perfect, wonderful dream where you made love to me and held me in your arms as your lover.

“Yeah, bad dream,” I sniffed.

I leant into his shirt and sobbed, crying for the reality that would never be. He held me as I shook, rubbing circles on my back to calm me down.

Slowly I drifted back into the world of dreams, a world where the man beside me loved me back. As my eyes closed, a single tear drifted down my cheek, landing on my pillow. I tightened my arms around Jonghyun and whispered softly a sentiment I never expected to hear in return.

“Saranghae.”

Had I held off my sleep for just moments longer, I would have felt the tear fall from Jjong’s eye and his lips on my hair as he whispered back.

“I love you too.”


End file.
